


Mr DNA

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Human!Jimmy - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Wet Dream, post-Lotto Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: There was air in his lungs and blood in his veins, and he was a real human boy.
Relationships: The MC Bat Commander/Jimmy the Robot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing he noticed was the light. 

He’d pleaded his case to the feesh, and then squeezed his eyes tightly shut - everybody knew that was how you made a wish more powerful. When he opened them again, he flinched. His vision was normally optimised to ambient light conditions, but that function seemed to have been disabled, and everything was neon and far too bright. There was nothing on his heads-up display, but there was a rush of information coming at him through other modalities. The flickering glare, the hum of the aircon, the salty smell of the noodles, his hands - 

His hands were big and pale, covered in soft skin. Smooth nails and little creases at the joints, blue veins at his wrist - he had a pulse! 

Jimmy clasped at his head. He was wearing an anti-negativity helmet - whatever he was, he was still an Aquabat - but he could feel hair beneath it at the nape of his neck. His mouth hung slackjawed, and he was suddenly intensely aware of the way air rushed deep into his chest with every breath. He was breathing, not just shifting air around to play his instruments or to produce speech, but really respiring. He could smell old food, and laundry liquid, and Ricky’s aftershave and toothpaste. He reached his hand - his hand! - out to steady himself of the counter, and his vision suddenly blurred as he saw Ricky and Crash beaming at him. There was air in his lungs and blood in his veins, and he was a real human boy. 

Emotions suddenly threatened to overwhelm him. Despite what people said about robots when they were feeling cruel, he had always had feelings, but now they had physical consequences. His chest felt tight, and there was a hot prickly liquid behind his eyes. He couldn’t stay still, he had to move. And there was only one place he wanted to be. 

Walking was weird, and truth be told a little scary. Instead of whirring smoothly along, he could feel his body weight shifting, muscles contracting to swing him through step after exhilarating step. In terms of pure perception, Jimmy had always had a sense of touch - feedback was necessary to calibrate his movements. He had to know where his body was, and if it was in danger from something hot or sharp or electrified. But there was so much more richness to it now, so much variety! And each sensation seemed to bring up a new emotion; anticipation, astonishment, joy. The hard slap of the sidewalk against his feet, the sun and the breeze on his skin. He paused and held his hand up, squinting against the sunlight as he let it shine through his fingers onto his face, illuminating the skin and showing the shadows of his phalanges beneath. 

Something heavy smashed into his side, wrapping around his waist and knocking the breath from him before lifting him into the air. There was a loud metallic crash, and the large, ugly gold chest that EagleBones had been cradling when Jimmy left the Battletram struck the ground, right where he’d been standing not a moment before. The realisation that he’d almost been killed produced a sudden and utterly unpleasant new sensation in his knees and his belly. His heart was pounding and his limbs were weak, and he clung to whatever it was that had saved him. 

“Dude, what the wha?” A voice spoke, very close to his ear, and Jimmy opened his eyes to realise that he was flying through the air in the arms of the MC Bat Commander. He was a little lumpy, but he was warm and solid and somehow incredibly comforting, despite the look of irritation on his face. Jimmy closed his eyes and rested his head on his friend’s shoulder. 

The Commander was scowling, moodily chomping on a burger as he cruised through the air. He had powers now! Real powers, super powers, and none of the others even acted like it was a big deal. It was fine for them, he guessed, what with Bones’ eaglevision and Ricky’s super speed and Crash’s giant strength. They took it for granted, like a bunch of granted-taking jerks. Jimmy hadn’t even stuck around for him to show him. And then Ricky, who he’d been sure was going to wish for a hot girlfriend, or at least a talking pancake, had wished for world peace like a nerd. 

The Commander rolled his eyes. It was so boring! He finally had powers, and now there was nothing to do with them. No bad guys to fight, no - 

A sudden, uncontrollable urge grabbed hold of him, and he dropped his burger with a start. It was telling him to fly, he had to fly, he had to fly right here…

Jimmy was wandering along the boardwalk, grinning at his own hand for some weird reason, and the Commander saw, almost out of the corner of his eye, the heavy metal chest plummeting down above him. It was hardly saving the world; saving the Robot a bit of annoyance and a day spent on the workbench, maybe. Still, might as well use his powers for something. He dived in and grabbed Jimmy around the waist, swooping him away from certain splattening. Just to be doing it. 

Jimmy was holding onto him real tight. He was soft and heavy in his arms, his breath warm where he had his face tucked into the Commander’s neck, and - 

“What the wha?” Jimmy was soft and squishy in a way he’d never been before. The Commander poked at him, and Jimmy let out a short gasping laugh, and wriggled so much he was scared for a moment he might drop him. 

He touched down, set Jimmy on the ground in front of him, and stared accusingly up at his no-longer-robot friend. Jimmy had always been a little taller, but it always seemed sort of normal for a robot to be big and blocky. But human Jimmy was _tall_ , with broad shoulders and a thick waist. His ears stuck out, he had big blue eyes and a shy grin on his face, and he blushed a little as the Commander studied him. 

“Boy that fish sure did you some favours,” the Commander said before he could help himself.

“You saved my life!” Jimmy replied, and the Commander preened. Finally some appreciation. 

“Don’t get all mushy about it. I’m a superhero, it’s what I do.” He enjoyed soaking in Jimmy’s admiration for a few moments more, then paused. “So where ya headed to anyway?”

He listened with growing disbelief as Jimmy went on and on about his dumb plan. 

“Selling hot tubs?! That’s like the lamest thing ever!”

Jimmy’s face fell. “It’s… it’s on my bucket list…”

He was obviously hurt, and most of the Commander felt bad; but a small, mean part of him felt bitter satisfaction. 

“Well you can carry on with your dorky bucket list! I’m gonna go be a superhero!” He huffed, spun on his heels, and launched himself back into the sky, leaving Jimmy all forlorn on the ground behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy was taken aback by the way his stomach twinged and his palms felt hot with disappointment. He wasn’t sure what reaction he’d expected from the Commander, but he’d hoped for some of the man's usual enthusiasm. The joy had gone out of the day a little. 

As he stood, trying to decide what to do next, he saw Crash and Ricky, waving and calling his name. 

“Hiya Jimmy!” Ricky smiled his dazzling smile. “We’re gonna go down to the beach to put the fish back in the water! Wanna come with?”

“Yes. Yes I do. Thank you, Ricky.”

“So do you like being a human? Does it feel weird? What’s your favourite?” Crash bombarded him with questions as they walked, and Jimmy felt his spirits lift. Talking about his new body reminded him all over again of the miracle that had taken place. Even walking was easier by the second, until he stepped from the boardwalk onto the beach itself. His foot sank into the sand, and he swayed on the uneven surface. With Crash and Ricky’s help he was able to keep his balance; but by the time they reached the water’s edge his calves and back were aching. 

The fish swam off with a final “cheerio!” As they watched, Jimmy could feel the cold waves fizzing over his feet, could smell the salt air in the the pink and orange sunset. Before he knew what was happening, he drew in a sudden jaw-cracking yawn. 

Ricky laughed and Crash said “Aww! He’s tired!”

Jimmy wanted to protest, to make the day last forever; but he had to admit it was true. 

“Let’s go back to the tram.”

“Are you still gonna go get a job at the hot tub place?” Crash asked as they walked. 

“It’ll be closed by now. I’ll go back tomorrow,” Jimmy replied, rubbing at his eyes.

“Jimmy, how come you wanna sell hot tubs anyway?” Ricky was curious, and Jimmy sighed. 

“When I was a child on the farm, our neighbour had a hot tub. All the farm kids would go and play, but my parents never let me… it always seemed like the most fun thing in the world, and I guess I just want to share that with other people.”

“Maybe they thought you’d get damaged by the water?”

“Well I was built to harvest apples in the rain,” Jimmy grumbled. Hoisting one foot in front of the other into the BattleTram was a real effort. 

Bones was gone, presumably mourning his lost gold, but the Commander was there in the command lounge, playing a video game. His entire body moved with his hands on the controls, and his wiggling tongue protruded shockingly pink. Jimmy wanted to speak to him, but he simply couldn’t stop yawning. 

“Jimmy’s tired! We gotta find him somewhere to rest,” Ricky announced, but the Commander shrugged and focused pointedly on his game. 

“He can sleep in a hot tub if he thinks they’re so great,” he muttered. 

Crash’s eyes lit up. “I know!” he announced, and grabbed his magic pirate hat. “I wish Jimmy had a super comfy bed, and nice pillows… and pajamas!”

Immediately, his uniform was replaced with the pale blue Aquabats nightwear. Soft, loose and yet still somehow warm, Jimmy felt he understood the meaning of the word cosy on a whole new, visceral level. He shambled along the corridor towards the bedroom, only to pause at the entrance to his lab. His charging cubicle was gone, and in its place there was a luxurious looking bed, wide and deep, with white sheets like banks of snow and deep plush pillows, decorated with a motif of apples and microscopes. Jimmy was a little disappointed not to be bunking with the others, but the bed drew him in like a tractor beam and he was asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow, long limbs tangled awkwardly in the comforter. 

He dreamed his friends were surfing, but as he tried to reach them he was forced to wade deeper and deeper into the water. A hand around his ankle dragged him down, and he found himself back in the dungeon of the underwater king. He held up the jar that had contained the fish, but instead, a tiny version of the Commander was inside, waving at him and tapping frantically at the inside of the glass. Jimmy fumbled the lid open. 

“Jimmy, dude! You can’t breathe underwater! Sucks to be you, man...” Suddenly his limbs felt as though they were made of lead, his chest was bursting with pain, he was drowning…

and he sat up in bed sweating and gasping in the semi darkness. 

“Hey.”

EagleBones was sat cross legged on his lab bench, hovering a few inches above the surface. 

“I had to get my head straight, and the lab’s got the most head room… hope you don’t mind.”

Jimmy swallowed, not quite trusting himself to speak. 

“Having a bad dream?”

“I suppose I am… I don’t understand… I almost died today! I can die now! And the Commander… he was just so…”

“The Commander’s got his own issues,” the guitarist replied enigmatically. “Hey Jimmy… I owe you an apology. I was a total ass about the box of gold, and I know that’s how you nearly died. I kind of have a thing about shiny stuff… anyway, it’s done now.”

“I’m sorry about your box, EagleBones.”

“It’s pretty busted up. I kept some of it, a bunch of gold might come in handy some day. Anyway, wanna meditate with me? It might help you sleep.”

“I’d like that… I don’t think I can do _that_ though.” Jimmy gestured at EagleBones’ legs, arranged in a way that was beyond his coordination. 

“That’s ok, you can do it lying down. Just get comfortable and tell me what you can see.”

Jimmy shuffled, and pulled the covers back up to his chest. 

“I can see my lab. There’s a a sink, and a microscope… an erlenmeyer flask…”

Bones said something in reply, but Jimmy was already gone, lost in the memory of Doing Science. Duetting with the Commander, bouncing around with that big excitable grin on his face… Jimmy slept, warm and contented, the image of the Commander smiling at him fixed in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Commander woke up and hopped down from his bunk. He felt a brief stab of fear at the thought that his powers might have vanished, and launched himself into the air with a start. 

“Still got it!” he crowed, as he busted through the ceiling. The sunlight felt good on his skin, and he swooped around above the BattleTram relishing the cool morning air. Maybe Ricky had something with all his talk about early morning runs after all. The Commander decided to do something nice for his buddies. They’d passed a pretty sweet looking chicken place on the drive into town, and he could pick up breakfast for everybody. 

Even for Jimmy! He’d been a little pissed at the dude yesterday, but a guys first breakfast was a major milestone. The Commander couldn’t wait to see the look on his face the first time he tasted vittles. The Robot had always had a nice smile, but without the metal exoskeleton you could really see his cheekbones, his soft lower lip and the little crinkles around his eyes...

The Commander shook his head. Breakfast was gonna be awesome! 

He crashed back through into the kitchen where the rest of the guys were already gathered. It was super gratifying to see the way they crowded round the table as he unloaded the greasy, delicious-smelling boxes and bags. He made certain to save the choicest pieces for Jimmy. 

“Thank you, Commander,” Jimmy smiled at him as he piled chicken and waffles onto the plate in front of him, topping it off with a good long squeeze of syrup. He watched eagerly as he lifted his fork. 

Jimmy paused, and the Commander felt part concerned, part irritated as he frowned. 

“Dig in, homie! It’s gonna get cold!”

“You’re right, Commander!” He put his forkful back on his plate and swirled it in the sauce, but didn’t lift it again. 

Crash leaned in. “Are you gonna eat your chicken, Jimmy? Can I have it?”

EagleBones hissed and slapped Crash’s hand away. 

“What’s wrong, Jimmy?”

“I think I’m hungry… I’ve got this sharp empty feeling in my stomach which I’m almost sure is hungry… and I know this is food. But it’s not what I want. It looks like food, but it doesn’t look like _food_. Do you see what I mean?”

“Uhh…”

Bones shrugged awkwardly, and looked to the Commander for guidance, but the Commander just scowled. 

“I just… it doesn’t look quite… excuse me.”

“What?!” The Commander writhed in his seat with frustration as Jimmy got to his feet and left the kitchen. He followed him back to his lab, with Ricky, Crash and Bones trailing behind him as if they were totally fine with missing out on the most awesome breakfast in the world. Jimmy was rummaging in one of his storage cupboards, and eventually he pulled out a battery. “I’m so hungry,” he said plaintively. 

“So eat the chicken!”

“It just doesn’t… I can’t explain it. It doesn’t look like what I need.” He was staring at the battery, then at his hands, holding it up above his head at if that would make a difference. 

“Just lick it,” the Commander exclaimed. He grabbed the battery and gave it an impatient swipe, a metallic spasm across his tongue. Jimmy flushed a little, but then he took the battery back and copied the Commander. 

He looked surprised, then he smiled, and for a moment the Commander felt super proud of himself, all happy and warm that he’d made Jimmy feel good… and then Jimmy frowned again. 

“Now my tongue hurts.”

“I’ve got an idea, guys,” Ricky chirped, and stepped forward holding an apple. The Commander rolled his eyes. 

“Fruit isn’t the answer to everything, Ricky. Not unless the question is _what is the world's most boring food?_ ”

Jimmy was looking thoughtfully at the apple. 

“Like at home…” he murmured. 

Jimmy took the apple and bit into it. He gave a moan of honest pleasure as his teeth sank in, before pulling free with a wet crunch. The Commander was torn between jealousy that Ricky was the one who solved the problem, and a totally gnarly flipping sensation in his belly at the sight of Jimmy with his eyes closed in blissful concentration, juice dripping down his chin.

Apple finished, he smiled at the Commander. 

“I think I’d like to try the chicken now.”

“I don’t get it, dude,” the Commander said as they shared the remaining plate of chicken and waffles. “You used to eat stuff with us all the time. Burgers, donuts…”

“It was more about the texture. And… just being part of it, you know? Spending time with everybody. Seeing you all enjoying yourselves.”

“Yeah, we have a pretty good time, right?” The Commander grinned. He put his hand on Jimmy’s leg, and Jimmy leaned on him. It was a good solid side hug, just like old times, and the Commander luxuriated in it. Everything was right with the world. 

“Well, I suppose I’d better get going,” Jimmy said after a while. He sighed and stood up, like he had somewhere to be. 

“How come?”

“I told you, I’m going to sell hot tubs!”

The Commander snatched his hand back, and shuffled away from Jimmy’s side. “Fine!” He humphed, folding his arms and refusing to look at Jimmy until he heaved a sad sigh and left. Then he rubbed furiously at his eyes, gritting his teeth and whining in misery. Why couldn’t things go back to the way they always were, except keeping the part where he was super cool and also he could fly now? Jimmy turning his back on him just as he’d achieved his life long dream felt like the biggest rejection ever. Out of all of them, he’d wanted him to be the most excited and impressed by his new powers. Jimmy was so smart, so thoughtful, selfless and kind but also sarcastic in a quiet kinda way… he needed him on the team!

The Commander loved all his bros. Crash was like his big bro, Bones was the bro he had a rivalry with, Ricky was his little baby bro. But he’d always suspected at the back of his mind that maybe he loved Jimmy a little differently. And now that Jimmy was human and possible even ticklish, he’d sorta hoped that Jimmy might be able to love him back the same way. Only now, he was leaving to work a stupid real job instead. 

The Commander angrily slapped a piece of chicken between the last two remaining waffles, and shoved the sandwich into his mouth. Why were feelings so dumb?


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy was downcast, but he forced himself to remain positive. He was fulfilling one of his most cherished dreams, and although he would have loved to have the Commander on his side, he couldn’t back down now. As a robot, it had been almost impossible to put himself first. Now that he was a human, it was time to live a little. 

Ricky showed him how to bathe and groom, and he easily got the job as a hot tub salesman. He mostly enjoyed it, although he would have preferred to be giving them away for free. His favourite part of the job was bringing his paycheck back to the BattleTram every week, seeing the smiles on his friends faces when he bought them gifts. A geode for EagleBones, fresh fish for Ricky, a new set of crayons for Crash. The only sour note was the Commander. He missed their friendship, the little private conversations they would have about the foibles of the other Aquabats. The way the Commander world touch him so frequently and affectionately… even as a robot, it had felt good. 

After a while, Ricky teasingly asked him if he would ever start to date. Jimmy had certainly noticed other humans catching his eye. Crash’s luxuriant beard so soft and full, EagleBones’ flowing locks, Ricky’s handsome smile. The woman at his workplace who maintained and installed the hot tubs always made his face feel a little warm when he saw her, although he wasn’t sure how much of that was the shape of her body and how much of it was simply the sight of her working on machinery getting a former robot hot and bothered. But none of them compared to the Commander’s beautiful green eyes and fierce grin. 

One evening, they were all crowded round the big screen playing Final Fantasy Football, and it was almost like old times. Jimmy and the Commander ended up sitting side by side and the Commander was laughing, eyes shining, his hip and shoulder flush with Jimmy’s. His warmth and solidity radiated through Jimmy’s skin, setting his heart racing and his belly fluttering. When he eventually retired to bed, his skin was still glowing. It seemed to spread throughout his entire body, and he drifted half asleep, imagining the Commander’s strong hands on his skin.

In his dream, he was play fighting with the Commander. Their arms and legs wrapped around each other as they wrestled on the padded bench of the BattleTram, their bodies pressing together hot and close. The Commander straddled him and pinned his wrists above his head, gazing down at Jimmy with an utterly loving expression on his face. Jimmy felt thrillingly helpless, somehow falling upwards into the Commander’s large dark eyes as the pleasure within his body built and sharpened and focussed in his groin. He was writhing beneath the Commander, arching up, seeking as much contact as he could even as part of him knew it was just a dream. 

He awoke sweaty and tired and uncomfortably sticky in his pajamas. Dreams were still unsettling to him, and although he supposed the same was true for all humans, it was still difficult to reconcile the fact that such strong physical sensations could emerge from nothing more than his imagination. He felt a pang of yearning at the thought of the Commander holding him close, and he turned and buried his face in the pillow, trying to recapture the dream. Eventually the discomfort from the cooling mess in his groin grew too much to ignore, and he crept awkwardly to the shower, relieved for the first time that he had a bedroom to himself. 

His wet dreams made him even more awkward around the Commander. Sometimes he would catch the Commander staring at him, and he would shrink a little inside, certain he knew what he’d been thinking about. The Commander sometimes seemed disappointed when Jimmy avoided him, although Jimmy told himself that that was probably just wishful thinking. 

They were sitting around the table playing Uno. Ricky would wriggle with excitement every time he drew a good card, and EagleBones was using the Dude to look over peoples’ shoulders. Crash held some of his cards facing the wrong way. Jimmy loved them all so dearly. 

The Commander was sitting directly opposite him, and Jimmy felt his face flush every time he raised his eyes. He wasn’t looking at Jimmy though. He didn’t really seem to be looking at anything. 

“Are you alright, Sir?” Jimmy asked cautiously, and the Commander caught his breath with a gasp. 

“Turn on the TV!” he yelped, and Jimmy rushed to comply. 

Minutes later the BattleTram was zooming across the sand dunes at the edge of town, towards the angry shrieks and clouds of sand being hurled into the air. They swerved to a halt in front of a giant, mutated looking seagull, with angry red eyes and huge talons on its feet. Smashed up TV equipment from the local news station lay scattered in its wake. 

“I don’t get it!” Ricky said as they piled out of the Tram. “I wished for world peace! Stuff like this shouldn’t happen any more!”

“Maybe your wish came true at that point in time,” Jimmy suggested. “The forces of evil that existed when you made the wish were eliminated, but those that have arisen since were unaffected.”

“You mean there’s still gonna be monsters and bad guys and stuff? That’s awesome!” The Commander started to do air karate with joy; and affection and disapproval warred in Jimmy’s heart. “Uh, I mean, that’s terrible!”

“Now don’t try and adopt this one, Jimmy, ok?” Bones quipped dryly, but Jimmy barely heard him. He was intensely conscious of the size of the bird, the sharpness of its beak. His mouth was dry, his pulse rushing in his ears. 

“I’m gonna steal your food! I’m gonna sheeet on your peeecnic!” it screeched. 

“Dude!” The Commander’s face was red with outrage. “This bird has a nasty mouth!”

“I think I can sort this guy out,” Crash said with confidence. “Let me just get out my magic hat… OW! He threw sand in my eye!” he bellowed. Jimmy saw a telltale flash of blue travel over his skin. “GETTING EMOTIONAL!”

“Crash! The hat!” Ricky yelled, but it was too late. The hat, tiny now in comparison, slipped through the bassist’s fingers and rolled away across the dunes. The seagull flapped it’s wings again, and Bones hit it with a blast from it’s guitar. It screamed in anger, but then seemed to reconsider its options. It turned away from the raging giant and the laser fire, and began to advance upon Jimmy. 

Jimmy had been watching as if it was all happening to someone else, and he felt rooted to the spot, his knees and his back weak and achy. He could hear his friends calling, but it seemed oddly distant. Instinctively as the bird came towards him he raised his hands to launch finger missiles; but his fingertips merely twitched uselessly as he stared at them in horror. There was a deafening shriek and a blow that knocked the wind out of him, and then everything went dark. 

When he awoke, he was tucked up all cosy in his bed, and the Commander was sitting by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

That bird had taken one of the most righteous beatdowns the Aquabats had delivered in a long time, but that didn’t make the Bat Commander feel any better as he watched over Jimmy. He was pale, with a little frown on his face as he slept, and the Commander hated the sight of his brand new skin all grazed and bruised. Luckily he wasn’t badly hurt, just KO’d, but it had still prompted the Commander to do some serious soul searching.

He’d been determined to hang out by Jimmy’s bed for as long as it took for him to wake, but waiting was never his strong suit, and he’d almost fallen asleep by the time Jimmy’s hand stirring in his snapped him back to full attention. 

Jimmy yawned, then gasped as his eyes shot open and he stared all around him, looking for danger. 

“It’s ok, homie, it’s alright. We’re all good.”

He’d intended it to come out soothing, but his voice cracked embarrassingly at the end. 

“Commander?” Jimmy's voice was soft. 

“Jimmy, dude. I'm so sorry!” The Commander had a bunch of stuff he wanted to say, but his whole mind was occupied by a pulsating drumbeat of _Jimmy’s here, he’s ok, he’s here, he’s ok_. It made it difficult to think straight, and his words busted down his defences and swept out of him like the tide. “I’m so sorry I’ve been such a butt. It just… it felt like I finally got everything I’d ever wanted, you know? And then you went away at the same time like you didn’t even care! I couldn’t handle the thought of you being gone… but this time when I thought you might be de- _really_ gone, it made me realise… you can go sell those hot tubs, Jimbo, if you want to. I’ll be here as long as you need.”

“You’d do that for me?”

The Commander’s heart broke all over again at the way Jimmy’s blue eyes widened. 

“Of course! I mean I’ll have to ask the guys what they wanna do… let the ones who wanna stay on the road keep the BattleTram… maybe they could hook back up with Catboy and Chainsaw.”

“I can’t let you do that,” Jimmy said seriously. “Like you said, you got everything you ever wanted.”

“Pfft, yeah.” The Commander waved dismissively. “I was pretty much doing what I wanted all along. I mean sure, doing it with powers was funner, but… maybe it was too easy, you know? Maybe I should give the bad guys a chance?”

“You don’t mean that,” Jimmy said, but he laughed anyway, then winced and clutched at his ribs. 

“Oh man, look at you all busted up! I shoulda never let you go out there… I was just so hype to be fighting bad guys again, I forgot you’re different now. You could’ve got hurt so bad…”

“You don’t _let_ me do anything,” Jimmy said mildly, but there was a frown on his face. 

“Sure I do, I’m the Commander!”

“Things have changed!” Jimmy sounded like he was in pain. “I’m not a robot any more.”

“No, but you’re an Aquabat!” A sudden, awful thought occurred to him. “You are an Aquabat, right?”

Jimmy took a moment to think, and the Commander was so tense his face hurt. 

“I always will be,” he finally replied. “I like seeing people have fun with their new tubs, but the whole salesman thing… I’m not sure. Heading off to save the day in the BattleTram felt just like old times.”

“It sure did!” The Commander’s face still hurt, but this time it was from how much he was grinning. He was wriggling with excitement, hoping with all his heart. 

“The whole time I was just thinking,” Jimmy murmured, “I was thinking how brave you are. Even before you had powers you would rush head-on into the fight. I was just stood there…”

“That’s just cause I’m dumber than you are.”

“You wanted powers, but you were a superhero all along.” Jimmy pursed his lips and nodded a little. “I don’t know… This could work. I think. Being like this is so uncertain! But whatever happens, I need you to tell me things, in future. Tell me how you’re feeling. Don’t just…”

“Don’t just be a butt?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Jimmy smiled, then yawned. “So tired… will you stay with me?” He pulled the corner of his cover back, and shuffled across to make room. The Commander felt his heart soar. Jimmy was here and he was forgiven. He was one lucky dude. He snuggled into bed with Jimmy, all soft and warm and relaxed, and they slept curled up next to each other like little kids.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning things got considerably more adult. The Commander woke to find Jimmy had one arm slung around his waist. His breath was hot against the nape of the Commanders neck, and his semi was poking soft but insistent against his butt. The Commander laughed and wiggled it a little, pressing back against him. Jimmy sighed and began to poke harder, until he gasped, and the Commander knew by the sudden tension in his body that he was awake. 

“I’m so sorry!” he winced, and shuffled rapidly backwards. The Commander just grinned at him. 

“It’s ok, baby. Relax. Normally I like to be the big spoon, but to be honest, I could do this all morning.” He squinted. “It is morning, right?”

Jimmy was frowning, his cheeks very pink. He couldn’t meet the Commander’s eye while he was talking. “I can’t stop thinking about you like this. When you held me that first time it felt so good, but since then… we used to touch each other all the time, you know?”

“Yeah we did,” the Commander murmured, voice husky. He reached out and began to stroke Jimmy’s hip, desperately trying to keep his touch and his gaze away from the stiff wet patch in the front of Jimmy’s pajamas. 

“I missed it so much… I didn’t want you to touch me if you didn’t like me. But I’ve been dreaming so much…”

“Hey, I never didn’t like you, ya dork. Even when I was mad at you.”

“Really?” Jimmy's eyes were big and blue, his voice so full of hope. The Commander was transfixed by how cute he was. 

Jimmy bumped his lips clumsily against the Commander’s, and it was all the invitation the Commander needed. He leaned in and slipped his tongue into Jimmy’s mouth, and they smooched with their arms tight around each other. Jimmy was making little gasping sounds of pleasure, and the Commander swallowed them as he eased Jimmy onto his back beneath him. 

He knelt between Jimmy’s legs. 

“So you want me to touch you some more, huh?”

“Please - please!” Jimmy gasped. His hips twitched up and forward like he couldn’t even help it. He was so eager, so wanting, and the Commander felt himself get hard at the thought. Jimmy was brand new and he was gonna treat him right. It was his job - his mission!- to make him feel good. He kept his voice low and slow, his eyes fixed on Jimmy’s. 

“Ok, so take your shirt off.”

Jimmy pulled his pajama top up over his head, and his mask and helmet came with it. He had a lot of light brown hair, thick but fine, and his ears, oh _man_ , his ears… the Commander kissed him and then nipped lightly at his earlobe before trailing down his jawline. It was so weird to feel Jimmy’s stubble on his lips, and he spent plenty of time kissing and licking on the side of his neck, because that seemed to make Jimmy wild. He ran his hands down his chest, enjoying the broadness of his shoulders, his stiff little nipples, his soft belly. There was a lot of him, and that was a-ok by the Commander. It was always more fun with something to grab a hold of. 

He put his hand over Jimmy’s erection, squeezing and stroking through the soft fabric. He ran his thumb up and down the length of him, exploring the feel of the crown and then tracing the spongy vein that ran along the base. Jimmy’s hips bucked. He made a high-pitched yelling sound, then his eyes widened and he looked mortified. The Commander laughed with delight. Jimmy was so responsive - it was awesome!

“Oh man, Jimmy.” He murmured. “Things really have changed. You got hands like dinner plates, a butt that won’t quit, _this_ … mind if I take a look?”

Jimmy made another sexy groaning noise, and lifted his hips. He was full of need and super fun, and the Commander couldn’t resist squeezing big handfuls of his butt as he tugged his pajama pants down. 

“Wow! Dude, you have a really nice dick.” And he did. It was uncut, fat and straight, flushed a gorgeous shade of pink at the tip, with a single streak of clear fluid rolling down the shaft. Like when an ice cream cone was just starting to melt onto your hand, and you had to dive in with your tongue to catch every last tasty drip. The Commander felt his mouth watering. 

He lowered his head and swiped his tongue across the head of Jimmy’s cock. A shudder ran through his entire body, and he groaned; a raw, hungry sound that made the Commander’s hair stand on end. 

”Commander, do that again, please….”

Whether by character or by programming, Jimmy as a robot had always been so restrained. Now he was a being full of want, arching his hips up to try and get more of himself into the Commander’s mouth. And the Commander was more than happy to help. He wrapped his fist around the base of Jimmy’s shaft and pumped him gently as he worked his jaw wider, sloppy and drooling. Jimmy’s legs were twitching and he was moaning all hoarse and high. Like the most beautiful backing vocals the Commander had ever heard, until they were stifled. 

Jimmy had his hand clamped over his mouth, and the Commander frowned. 

“Nuh uh, homie,” he said gently. “Let me hear you.” He took Jimmy’s hand and guided it to the back of his own head, shivering with pleasure as those long, thick fingers slipped under his helmet and twined in his hair. He pressed a few tender kisses to the creamy insides of Jimmy’s thighs, tongued gently at his balls, then returned to the main event. Everything was nice and slippery with spit and precum, and he eased himself forward, Jimmy’s dick hot and heavy and so good in his mouth. 

He felt Jimmy’s grip tighten in his hair, sending electric shocks of pleasure-pain straight down his spine to his groin. Jimmy cried out helplessly, and then his Jimmy  
juice was filling the Commanders mouth. Clean and salty, he kept sucking and swallowing, sputtering only a little as Jimmy’s hips bucked a final, powerful time before he collapsed. 

The Commander propped his arms on Jimmy’s chest and grinned triumphantly down at him. 

“Pretty good, huh?”

“I never… I never knew anything could feel like that,” Jimmy panted.

“Next time, give your pardner a little heads up maybe. It’s good manners.”

Jimmy’s eyes widened.

“I’m sorry! To be honest, I didn’t realise quite how hard it was going to happen when it… happened.”

“Relax, dude, I’m teasing.” The Commander rolled into his back, palming lazily at his groin as he tucked his other arm behind his head. 

“Oh.” Jimmy shifted onto his side, an expression of polite interest on his face. “May I see yours?”

“Now you’re talkin!” He quickly wriggled out of his shorts, pulled his rashguard up over his head, then paused to kick his shoes off. Jimmy was a gentleman, he deserved a touch of class. Once naked, he propped himself on one elbow, pumping himself all lazy and luxurious with the other hand. Jimmy’s eyes widened and his lips parted a little. 

“Holy guacamole. Can I..?”

“No false modesty, baby. It’s all for you.”

Jimmy reached out and began combing his fingers through the Commander’s chest and belly hair, gradually working lower until his fingers wrapped around his shaft. His fingers were strong and cool, but his grip was uncertain. The Commander twined their fingers together as he showed Jimmy how to touch him. Once they had a good rhythm going he closed his eyes, tilted his head back and groaned, pinching at his nipples with his free hand. He was putting on a show for those wide blue eyes. Jimmy swiped his thumb across the tip of him and the Commander hissed through his teeth and jerked his hips upwards. 

“How does it feel when I’m doing this?” Jimmy murmured. He was watching the Commander closely, and the Commander suddenly realised that while Jimmy might not be a robot any more, he was still scanning him, still doing science. A shudder of pleasure ran through him. 

“Feels real nice. You got such big hands, and you’re touching me. It makes me happy, cause you want me to feel good… ahhn!”

“Why do you keep moving your hips like that?”

“Because…” the Commander groaned, his tongue thick and his head hazy with pleasure,” because I wanna be pushing into you. Into your hand, into your mouth, your butt… your brand-spankin’ new butt, just ready and waiting for me…”

Jimmy’s eyes widened, and his hand trembled a little. The Commander’s breath hitched, and he bucked again. 

“I’m a real boy now,” he murmured, eyes wide like the thought had just occurred to him. “You could do whatever you wanted with me…”

That was so freaking hot the Commander couldn’t handle it any more. He moaned and wrapped his hand around Jimmy’s, and rutted hard into their closely clasped fists, sloppy with sweat and precum. He was clinging tighter and tighter onto Jimmy as he gazed deep into those big blue eyes…

He came with a shout, spilling all over his own hand and Jimmy’s. Jimmy held him, cuddled him until his heart stopped racing. Their sticky hands were clasped between their chests, and Commander took Jimmy’s hands and licked them clean, tenderly lapping at the big knuckles and the soft creases between his fingers. They snuggled and smooched and the Commander felt like he could burst from being so happy. 

“Would you really do that… what you talked about?” Jimmy said eventually. 

“For sure! Your human butt’s been making me crazy! Only if you wanted me to, though. Obviously.”

“I think I’d like it,” Jimmy said cautiously. “Only not right now!” he was quick to add. 

“No danger there, Jimmy. Human dudes have… kind of a cooldown period.”

“I think I’ve noticed that,” Jimmy said, poking experimentally at his junk. 

“Yeah, it’s best to just chill. Enjoy the afterglow.”

“That’s a nice word,” Jimmy beamed, and settled beside the Commander. The Commander spooned him - he was the big spoon, it was only right - and they dozed together. 

“Is it normal to be hungry?” Jimmy said after a while. The Commander grinned. 

“Jimbo, the post-lovin’ snack is the most natural, beautiful thing in the world. Put some pants on, homie, we’re going to the kitchen.”


	7. Chapter 7

For Jimmy, the next few days felt as though they took place in a kind of golden haze of happiness. He watched his body recover with scientific interest, noting the way his bruises faded from black to purple to green, the pink new skin beneath his scabs. The Commander helped him by reporting on the ones he couldn’t see himself, pronouncing them gnarly with a strange mixture of guilt and excitement in his voice. 

He liked to have his own battle scars fussed over, mostly so he could scoff “chah! it’s nothing!” and then preen while Jimmy traced them with his fingers and told him he was brave, and wondered whether his own body might be marked like that someday. The warm electricity that rose up in him when he stroked the Commander and when the Commander stroked him was beyond anything he’d ever thought possible as a robot. He would have enjoyed touching the Commander and seeing his responses, possibly while his own reward receptors were stimulated, but nothing could have approached this mutual giving and receiving of pleasure like a closed circuit. 

The Commander was more tender than Jimmy might have previously thought him capable. He brought Jimmy little snacks whenever he was hungry, donuts or apples that he would slice into pieces with what he called a science knife and then gently bring to Jimmy’s lips. Several of the scalpels were ruined, but Jimmy didn’t mind. When he had a headache the Commander would read to him. He chose On The Origin of Species, because he liked the pictures of animals; and he would frown intently down at the pages as he read, because he refused to admit he needed glasses. Jimmy loved him so much it hurt sometimes. 

Sometimes, when the other Aquabats were safely occupied, they would shower together and learn each other’s bodies that way. Jimmy found that he was now unbearably ticklish; and that the Commander loved having his hair gently washed just as much as he loved having it pulled in the throes of passion. He would kiss the Commander under the warm streaming water, admiring how handsome he was with little droplets like crystals caught in his eyelashes. 

The Commander was stocky and paunchy, tan skin marked with the silver lines of old injuries and whirls of dark body hair. His erection arched up towards his navel, long and curved, with a thick head and an elaborate network of veins. Jimmy was always astonished, and a little proud at the sight; evidence of the Commanders physical love, bobbing and straining toward him. It filled him with a sensation that he supposed was closest to hunger, a yearning desire for the Commander’s weight pressing down on him, into him. It scared him a little, and he craved it. 

The Commander’s hands roamed his body, leaving trails of warm pleasure across his skin before settling on his buttocks and squeezing, then tugging them apart. The slight stretch and the sudden awareness of his vulnerability made Jimmy moan. He tilted his head back and the Commander laughed, low and dirty. His teeth nipped at Jimmy’s throat, and the fact that he had to stand slightly on tip toes to reach only made Jimmy love him more. 

“You like that?” the Commander breathed in his ear. “I like it too…” 

His hands rested on Jimmy’s hips, turning him gently and pushing him to brace against the wall. Jimmy’s face flushed hotter than the water flowing through his hair, and his eyes widened with sudden sensation. He felt the Commander’s stiffness sliding back and forth between his cheeks, dragging across the sensitive skin and sending shivery sparks up his spine. The Commander moaned softly and pressed a tender kiss to the nape of his neck. “You like that?” he said again. 

“Y-yeah.” Jimmy’s voice trembled. 

“You want some more?”

“So much…”

“I wanna love on you so hard,” the Commander sighed in his ear. “Come to bed with me, homie.”

The Commander took Jimmy by the hand, and Jimmy followed him in a daze back to the lab. He lay back on his bed, nervous and excited and so hard his penis actually ached a little; and the Commander straddled him. His cock ground against Jimmy’s soft belly as he kissed him, his tongue hot and wet in Jimmy’s mouth. He was gazing down at Jimmy with his eyes hooded, his pupils large and dark and full of intent. 

“”You got any science lube?” 

Jimmy was torn between the desire to point out that all lubrication worked on the principle of reducing friction, and was therefore scientific; and a sudden dry mouthed lust. 

“I have some mineral oil… in the drawer beneath the crystal scanner… ahhn!” The Commander had grabbed his shaft and pumped him, grinning smugly as Jimmy’s hips bucked sharply upwards. 

The Commander knelt between Jimmy’s legs, warming the oil between his palms, looking oddly solemn. Jimmy was very aware of the tightness in his belly, the flutter of his heartbeat, and it must have shown on his face. 

“Are you ok?”

“It’s just,” Jimmy licked his lips, suddenly dry mouthed. “It looks rather more intimidating from this angle.”

“We’re not gonna do anything you don’t wanna do. We can jerk off… I can suck on you… believe me, any time spent with this bod is super fun times.” He ran his slippery hand down Jimmy’s flank. “Let me just show you...”

Holding Jimmy's eyes with his own, he eased his hand downwards, teasing around his testicles and the base of his shaft before sliding one finger inside him, watching carefully all the while. Jimmy hissed through his teeth. The penetration felt strange and alien, but there was pleasure in it too, especially when the Commander started to pump slowly in and out. The dragging friction against the tender skin of his rim sent waves of warmth up through his body, and he pulled his knee back to allow the Commander deeper entry. 

“You like that? Is that ok?” The Commander breathed in his ear, his voice rough. “You’re so hot and tight…” Jimmy thrilled with the desire he heard in his voice. 

“More,” he murmured back. 

“Ok… you got it…” The Commander kissed him deep and tender, then sat back on his heels. His erection was flushed and leaking, and he slicked it with more lubrication, a soft grin on his face as he enjoyed Jimmy watching him. Jimmy felt the knot of trepidation and want in his belly tighten. 

The Commander hooked his hand in the crook of his knee and pushed up and back a little. He kissed Jimmy deeply and lined himself up, and Jimmy felt the blunt head of his penis pressing insistently against his hole. There was pressure… pressure… then he felt his body yield and the Commander was inside him. 

Jimmy cried out helplessly. The stretch burned, and it made the skin at the base of his spine crawl. He moaned and tried to write away, and the Commander kissed him, swallowing his cries and soothing him. “It’s ok homie, you’re doing good, you’re doing so good… oh _dude_ , you’re so tight...”

He groaned and pressed his forehead against Jimmy’s, his face contorted with pleasure. Jimmy was unbearably full. He couldn’t tell whether his skin was hot or cold, and the weight of the Commander on top of him made it hard to breathe. But there was a fierce pleasure in it, the closeness and the Commander’s excitement. He was flushed and sweating, his eyes half closed and his jaw hanging slack. Jimmy thought he looked incredibly handsome. The sight of him holding himself back, when he was normally so reckless and self indulgent, was thrilling in its own right. 

“Can I move?” The Commander breathed. “Please, Jimmy, please can I move…”

Jimmy wrapped his arms around the Commander, holding him tight, and it was all the invitation the Commander needed to pull back and then snap his hips forward, sending a shock of sudden ecstasy jolting through his entire body. He clung to the Commander and let his head sink back, groaning and yielding to his thrusts. His penis was half hard, trapped between their bellies as the Commander ground into him, moaning and gasping as though he were the one being impaled, Jimmy thought to himself irritably. He struggled to reach his hand down between them, and the Commander growled his appreciation. 

“Yeah, touch yourself while you take it. Let me see that gorgeous Jimmy junk…”

Putting on a show was the furthest thing from Jimmy’s mind; desperate as he was to feel more. The Commander noticed his frustration. 

“Can you reach? Hang on dude, flip over...”

He pulled out, and Jimmy groaned through gritted teeth at the discomfort of the sudden emptiness. The Commander’s touch on his hips guided him onto his hands and knees at the edge of the bed, and he shuddered and moaned as the Commander dumped more cold oil across his tender skin and then pushed back into him. He was standing behind Jimmy, pumping into him hard and fast. His fingers dug into Jimmy’s hipbones, so hard he was sure they would leave little bruises. The regular slap of skin against skin almost drowned out his pulse pounding in his head. 

Jimmy felt open, slack and pliable, his body existing only for the Commander to take his pleasure. It was disconcerting and deliciously exciting all at once, and it left him dazed. He jerked his cock in time with the Commander’s thrusts, his other hand twisting in the sheets beneath him. The Commander was hollering wordless and wild in his diaphragm voice. He leaned forward, and something about the new angle made Jimmy see stars. His body clenched around the Commanders thick hot length, electric pleasure and pain racking through him as he spilled his load into his hand. The Commander bit hard on his shoulder, and Jimmy felt him shaking as his semen pulsed into him. 

“Duuuuude…” the Commander groaned and stretched luxuriously. He collapsed down beside Jimmy and drew him into a big sloppy embrace; his lips soft and his stubble scratchy as he pressed tender kisses to the bruised skin where he’d bitten. “That was so awesome, Jimbo. You’re so awesome, your butt feels so nice… you ok?”

Jimmy blinked; sore, a little breathless, and oddly proud of himself.

“I’m good,” he managed eventually. 

“Yeah you are.” The Commander gave him a squeeze. “You and me, we’re so good, right? We rock. We always did and we always will. Hot tubs or hot dogs or whatever.”

“We always did,” Jimmy repeated. “I just wish...”

“What, homie?”

“I wish I’d let myself love you before. We couldn’t have had this, exactly, but we would have definitely had something.”

“So why didn’t ya?”

Jimmy sighed. “I didn’t think you’d see me that way, as a robot. Plus… I guess part of me always knew I’d outlive you guys, and I didn’t want to make that any harder than it was going to be already.”

“Wow, that’s deep.” The Commanders frowned for a moment, then shrugged, his expression clearing. “Eh, you still might. That’s being human I guess. You can’t know. Hey, scooch over a little.”

“You can’t know,” Jimmy murmured as he complied, and let the Commander arrange them in the bed. The Commander lay behind him, spooning him, with his paunch tucked into the curve of Jimmy’s spine and his face buried between his shoulder blades. He dozed, supremely unconcerned, and Jimmy was nonplussed. Even for the Commander, who was legendary for his ability to nap, that seemed... 

But not knowing was being human, that was the truth of it. You could try your best to plan and prepare, but you couldn’t know. Which possibly made the Commander, who refused to plan, and simply enjoyed every moment as he came to it, the most perfect human of all. 

His body was warm and relaxed as Jimmy lay in his embrace. 

“I love you,” Jimmy whispered. 

The Commander didn’t tell Jimmy he loved him then, but a few days later, when he took him in his arms and flew them high above the town. Jimmy saw the BattleTram, the ShopRite where it had all begun, the hot tub lot… he sighed and rested his head on the Commanders shoulder as they crossed the beach and flew out over the ocean. 

“Where are we going?” he said eventually. 

“Who says we’re going anywhere, Jimmy,” the Commander grinned. “Maybe I just wanna show off my super awesome flying power.” But he turned inland, and descended towards the picnic area behind the Malibu Grand Prix. 

Crash and Bones and Ricky were there, grinning and waving up at them as the Commander swooped to the ground. 

“Yay Jimmy!” They cheered, and Bones lifted the lid on a cooler that was resting on the picnic table between them. 

“EagleBones, if I may,” the Commander smirked and reached into the cooler. He pulled out what looked like a giant battery, and Jimmy was delighted to notice that the lettering on the side was his favourite brand. Had been his favourite brand, when he was a robot. 

“What do I…” he began, and the Commander could no longer contain himself. 

“It’s a cake!” he yelled! We got it baked specially!”

“Yeah!” Ricky beamed. “It’s a celebration cake! To celebrate you being all better!”

“Yeah, Jimbo,” the Commander said, and to his credit, the pained grimace behind his smile was barely noticeable. “All ready for your first day back at work.”

That was what decided it. Jimmy took a deep breath. 

“Friends, it means so much to me that you would do this, even when I know you don’t want me to leave. I’m not going to go back to work. I’m an Aquabat, and I always will be. There is something I’d like to do though… but I will need to borrow some gold.”

EagleBones startled, took a deep breath and bared his teeth; but then he appeared to realise that all eyes were upon him. 

“Fine, I guess,” he shrugged gracelessly.


	8. Chapter 8

The Commander stretched and took a slurp of his slushi, as the bubbles of the hot tub burst against his skin. The sun beat down on his face, and he wrapped an arm around Jimmy, who was perched beside him with that cute contented smile on his face that always made the Commander wanna just pop with happiness. 

Jimmy had used some of the gold that had nearly killed him and bought a hot tub of his own. This cool chick from his old work had hooked up a trailer type rig to the back of the BattleTram, and they towed it behind them as they travelled the land. Hiring it out gave them a solid income stream in between shows, and it made playing Pool Party even more rad when it was accompanied by an _actual_ pool party. 

Plus, when they hung out in it in between gigs, it made Jimmy super happy. And the Commander had noticed lately that Jimmy being happy was the number one most important thing in the world to him. Jimmy was awesome! And he was sweet, and smart, and kind like he’d always been. There were a few changes now though. He drove the BattleTram now when they fought bad guys, instead of using his finger missiles; and also he’d grown a beard. The Commander had had issues with that, at first, but he’d gotten over it once he realised how sexy a little facial fuzz made him look. 

He looked sexy now, relaxing in the warm water. The tips of his ears were pink - that was another change, he could get a sunburn now - and his wet rash guard clung to him. It made the Commander think of his skin underneath, creamy and soft under his touch. His heart ached a little when he pictured Jimmy going into battle, all human and vulnerable like he was now. And that ache moved down south and got all weird and fun when he imagined touching him. Jimmy was wriggly and sensitive, and he made moany noises like…

“Like what you see, Commander?”

Jimmy was grinning shyly at him. 

“Jimbo, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” the Commander agreed. He put his slushi down and cupped Jimmy’s face, drawing him in for a kiss. He was always super gentle with Jimmy, cause he sometimes got overwhelmed. The Commander wasn’t sure whether it was because his human body was still pretty new, or if he was just an emotional dude; but either way, he wanted every touch to be like a cross between a hug and a love letter, a sign of reassurance that he had Jimmy’s back. Plus, homie had awesome cheekbones, and it was nice to trace them with his fingertips as they smooched. He let his other hand slide down from around Jimmy’s shoulders to the crook of his ribs, then slipped it up under his rashguard. 

Jimmy’s eyes widened, and he blushed a little. Maybe it was the Aquabanian in him, but the Commander always got kinda riled up by the thought of doing it in water, underneath the wide open sky. But Jimmy was a pretty modest dude, and that was ok too. 

“You wanna take this biz indoors?” he asked, and waggled his eyebrows at Jimmy. 

“It’s like you read my mind, Commander.”

In the lab, Jimmy kissed him, then placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. The Commander went with it, parting his legs and letting Jimmy settle his squishy body in between them. He was soft and heavy, his clothing cool and clammy where it pressed against the inside of the Commander’s thighs. The Commander had frosted Jimmy’s donut hole on more than one occasion, but it felt just as good being the one underneath, the one being pinned, especially with the way Jimmy always looked at him like he was a kid opening his present on Christmas morning. 

He felt Jimmy’s big hands on his belly pushing his rashguard up. Bracing with his feet on the bed, he arched up against him, tipping him off balance so he had to catch himself on the pillow. The Commander laughed, a little breathless but triumphant, as Jimmy gasped and his blue eyes widened. The Commander reached and grabbed him by the butt, squeezing and kneading before pulling him in close and grinding their groins together. 

“You like that, bro?” he breathed in Jimmy’s ear. Jimmy groaned and moved one hand down to his waistband. The Commander lifted his hips and shuffled his shorts down, kicking them awkwardly past his ankles. 

Jimmy freed his own dick, to the Commander’s eager murmur of approval. It was fat and hard, the skin overlying it velvety soft as he slid it back and forth across the Commander’s belly. He reached down and grasped their cocks together, and the Commander gave a big happy sigh and stretched his arms out wide, luxuriating in the bed and offering himself up for grabs. Jimmy was still learning how to do the do, and it was sexy and awesome and _super_ enjoyable to be a part of.

Jimmy was frowning with concentration as he stroked with a slow, steady pace. The Commander’s head felt thick with lust, and he could only moan helplessly. Jimmy was so handsome with his long dark lashes and flushed pink cheeks, and the way he was watching him so intently… it was like he was studying him, like he was doing science, and the Commander felt pleasure ripple down his spine at the thought. 

“Am I doing this right?” Jimmy said soft and husky, a note of urgency in his voice. His forehead was pressed against the Commander’s, his eyes little shards of brilliant blue surrounding the huge black pupils. “I want you to feel good, Commander…”

“Feels good,” the Commander managed to gasp out. He wrapped his arms around Jimmy, petting his hair with tender reassurance. “Feels so good… You’re doing so good, Jimmy…”

“ _My_ Commander...” 

“ _Yeah_ I’m yours,” the Commander moaned. Jimmy gasped and his hand stilled. His whole body shuddered, and then he came thick and hot over the Commander’s belly. And as the Commander joyfully followed after him, he thought to himself that Jimmy had a slight possessive streak that was kinda hot, that he loved Jimmy more than he’d ever known was even possible; and that buying that jar of noodles was the best command decision he’d ever made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year homies!


End file.
